I Need You
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan backstreet. Suna dan Tokyo. Mampukah Hinata dan Sasuke mempertahankan hubungan mereka disaat banyak orang mulai mencoba untuk merusak hubungan mereka termasuk itachi, kakak Sasuke yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai Hinata. /"Kau tidak malu berpacaran dengan yang lebih muda dari mu, Hinata?/
1. Chapter 1

**Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengetuk ngetuk jari-jarinya di meja menunggu panggilan _video call_ nya diterima. Sesekali ia melirik arloji dengan brand terkenal yang harganya bisa mencapai 6 digit di tangan kanannya kemudian beralih ke display _handphone_. Menunggu. Waktu Sasuke tidak banyak, jadwalnya yang begitu padat hingga dua minggu kedepan membuatnya frustasi.

"Hinata, ayo cepat angkat"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Pikirannya jadi dipenuhi dengan hal yang aneh-aneh. Baru kali ini Hinata begitu lama mengangkat telpon darinya. Sepertinya nanti Hinata harus diberi pelajaran.

 ** _Cling…._**

"Kau dari mana saja Hinata?" Mata Sasuke dipenuhi tatapan menyelidik. Walaupun tidak bertatap langsung dengan Sasuke, Hinata cukup takut dengan tatapan tajam yang berikan Sasuke padanya.

"Gomenne Sasuke-kun… aku dan Tenten-chan sibuk menyiapkan bahan untuk masa orientasi kami dua hari lagi. Bahannya benar-benar banyak Sasuke" Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan hal ini. Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan masa orientasi kehidupan kampusnya yang akan ia jalani dua hari lagi membuat ia tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak percaya

"Apa kau tidak percaya lagi padaku, huh?" Hinata menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Aku percaya padamu Hinata" kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan membuat Hinata merona.

"Aku merindukan mu, Sasuke-kun"

"Aku juga merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu" Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu

"Arrrgghh… Selama dua minggu ke depan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Hinata… ini membuatku frustasi" Sasuke mengepal tangan kanannya yang bebas kemudian membuat ekspresi tidak terima mirip dengan anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen dan sukses membuat Hinata di seberang sana tertawa.

" _Daijoubu_ Sasuke-kun… ini semua kan demi mimpimu. Lagi pula aku juga akan sibuk dalam minggu ini" Hinata menenangkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap mengabarimu dimana pun aku berada. Kau juga ya!" Sasuke mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Hinata tertawa lagi. Sasuke benar-benar seperti anak kecil hari ini. Apakah ini efek karna mereka akan LDR-an lagi?. Semenjak kepindahan Hinata ke Suna sebulan yang lalu karena Hinata diterima di universitas Suna membuat Hinata dan Sasuke harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Hinata di Suna, Sasuke di Tokyo. Walaupun mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, setiap hari mereka selalu melakukan _video call._ Dengan cara seperti itu akan mengurangi kerinduan mereka. Tapi kegiatan yang hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan itu harus terhenti selama dua minggu kedepan karena kegiatan Sasuke. Sasuke dan band _indie_ nya ditawari oleh salah satu label musik untuk masuk dapur rekaman dan tentu saja hal ini tidak akan dilewatkan oleh mereka begitu saja. Karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan? Dan sibuknya Sasuke dengan bandnya membuat ia tidak bisa lama-lama untuk menghubungi Hinata. Persis seperti hari ini.

"URUSAI!" Umpat Sasuke pada Naruto—sahabat sekaligus anggota bandnya.

"Ada apa? Apa Naruto menyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat kembali?" Hinata tersenyum mengejek

"Akhiri saja _video call_ nya Sasuke"

"Apa kau bosan aku terus menelponmu, huh?" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata tertawa lagi. Sasuke benar-benar sensitive sekali hari ini. Sedikit saja ia menggodanya sudah sukses merubah moodnya. Padahal selama ini yang sering menggodanya hingga kesal kan malah Sasuke.

"Aku pergi"

"Jangan menelponku lagi"

"Aku akan sibuk"

"Dan jangan merindukanku"

Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengakhiri telponnya secara sepihak.

"Sasukee…"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Sasuke pasti benar-benar marah" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap foto Sasuke sedang bermain gitar yang sengaja dijadikan wallpaper di handphone. Tidak seharusnya Hinata menggoda Sasuke pada keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke tidak bisa menjalani yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh. Ia benci itu. Ketika ia tahu bahwa Hinata diterima di universitas Suna dan mengharuskan mereka untuk jarak jauh, Sasuke tidak terima itu. Sasuke marah dan mendiamkan Hinata selama seminggu lebih. Didiamkan oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata tertekan, ada bagian yang hilang di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa kosong. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak bisa jauh dengan Sasuke. Sejak kecil Hinata selalu bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke selalu bergantung dengan Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan berada jauh dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata sakit. Tapi demi masa depannya nanti, demi masa depannya bersama Sasuke ia harus rela menahan sakit itu. Dan dua minggu tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke seperti membuatnya mati secara perlahan-lahan. Tapi semua itu tidak ingin ia perlihatkan secara eksplisit kepada Sasuke. ia ingin menjadi wanita yang kuat, wanita yang mandiri. Semuanya itu untuk Sasuke. Sasukenya.

Dua minggu ditambah lagi dengan ngambeknya Sasuke, membuat hari-hari Hinata sampai dua minggu ke depan akan lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Huft…" Hinata menghela nafas lagi.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto setelah mengakhiri _video call_ secara sepihak dengan Hinata tadi. Kalau saja Naruto itu bukan sahabatnya, saat ini juga ia ingin mencekik lehernya. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya—mengunyah keripik kentang, kemudian berbicara, "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku, Sasuke. Anggap saja ini latihan pertamamu. Lagian kau akan lama LDR-an dengan kak Hinata kan? Bukan dua minggu saja. Bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun" Naruto mengambil keripik kentangnya lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah keripik kentang itu dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya keripik kentang itu begitu enak.

"Kau masih pacaran dengan kak Hinata ya Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara. Tangannya masih sibuk men- _strum_ kan gitarnya agar suara yang dihasilkan dari petikan gitarnya tidak sumbang.

"Kau ingin aku dengan Hinata putus?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima

"Siapa tau…" Gaara mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Bukankah kau tidak suka hubungan jarak jauh,ya?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kalau kau dengan kak Hinata putus, beritahu padaku ya Sasuke, siapa tahu aja nanti kak Hinata bisa ke cantol dengan aku" Gaara terkekeh dan Sasuke kemudian menjitak kepala pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Tidak akan… sampai kapan pun, Hinata tetap milik Sasuke"

Naruto dan Gaara kemudian mendesah pelan mendengar Sasuke yang sudah lima tahun menjadi sahabat mereka bisa juga melontarkan kata-kata yang bagi mereka bukanlah Sasuke banget. Di mata orang lain, mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam, cool, irit bicara, berwibawa bahkan gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka sangat memuja Sasuke. Dari mereka berlima, Sasuke lah yang banyak memiliki fans girl. Tapi sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak seperti yang mereka lihat. Sasuke memang tipe pemuda yang irit bicara jika bersama dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya, namun jika bersama dengan sahabatnya, bersama dengan orang terdekatnya, ia menjadi pemuda yang banyak bicara dari biasanya. Bahkan jika sudah bicara, ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Terkadang omongan Sasuke itu bagaikan pisau. Sekalinya ia berbicara, kata-katanya pedas dan langsung menusuk hulu hati. Dan soal Hinata. Sasuke akan menjadi lelaki yang over protectif. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dekat dengan lelaki lain bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Terkadang Sasuke bisa sekejam itu. Karena Hinata, Sasuke yang semula menjadi pemuda yang sangat cuek, bisa berubah menjadi sangat peduli. Karena Hinata, terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi pemuda yang melankolis, seperti saat ini. Dan moodnya yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat bisa jadi karna Hinata. Dan Sasuke bisa menjadi anak kecil yang sangat manja jika ia bersama Hinata.

"Sas… kita beda berapa tahun sih sama kak Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang membawa beberapa botol air mineral kemudian membagikannya.

"Setahun doang" Ucap Sasuke setelah meneguk setengah air mineral botolnya.

"Enak ya punya pacar yang lebih tua dari kita, bisa dimanjain terus" Gumam Naruto setelah membuang plastik kemasan kripik kentangnya

"Makanya cepat nyatain perasaan mu sama kak Sakura, sebelum diembat sama Sasori"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan jika mengingat usaha pendekatannya dengan Sakura yang masih _stuck._

"Kayaknya gak bakalan berhasil, _bro_ … dia sekarang jauh banget. Apalagi mau masuk universitas kedokteran. Kayak langit dan bumi" Naruto pesimis dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaannya terhadap Sakura yang sudah ia pendam cukup lama.

"Namanya juga usaha, bro… kayaknya Kak Sakura juga ada rasa dengan mu Naruto" Timpal Sai. Ia mengambil sebungkus nikotin dari saku kemejanya. Diambilnya satu batang kemudian diarahkan ke bibirnya. Pematik kemudian diarahkan ke ujung nikotinnya. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya. Asap putih berbetuk bulat-bulat kemudian keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia mencari yang dewasa" Ucap Naruto menerawang. Memikirkan sedang apa Sakura di Suna. Apakah ia juga memikirkan Naruto seperti Naruto yang memikirkannya saat ini. Sakura dan Hinata diterima di Universitas yang sama. Universitas Suna. Namun hanya jurusan saja yang berbeda. Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Hinata mengambil jurusan teknik pangan.

"Dewasa itu tidak ditentukan oleh umur. Melainkan oleh sikap dan pemikiran. Ada orang yang umurnya sudah bisa dikategorikan dewasa namun sikap dan pemikirannya masih seperti anak kecil apa bisa disebut dengan dewasa,hm? Sedangkan orang yang umurnya masih terlalu dini namun sikap dan pemikirannya sudah dewasa apa masih disebut anak kecil?" Ucap Sasuke.

Semuanya hening.

"Untuk mu, Naruto. Jika kau mencintai kak Sakura, maka kejarlah ia. Dapatkan dia. Karena yang gigih berjuang akan menang dari yang hanya menjadi penonton saja" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto.

Dan Naruto masih berharap di relung hati Sakura terukir namanya walau dalam ukuran yang sangat kecil itu tak masalah bagi Naruto. Dan ia akan berjuang untuk mendapat perhatian Sakura lagi.

"ANAK-ANAK! Ayo latihan lagi. Dapur rekaman sudah menanti kalian" panggilan dari guru mereka—Tsunade Sensei sebagai Pembina dari band mereka membuat sesi curhat pemuda dalam masa pubertas itu harus diakhiri.

Sasuke harus melakukan kegiatan yang sudah menyita waktunya dengan Hinata selama dua minggu ini dengan cepat dan bila perlu tidak ada kesalahan.

"Hinata… tunggu aku"

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan seperti dugaan Hinata, hari-harinya berlalu dengan sangat lama. Walaupun kini ia masih disibukkan dengan masa orientasi kampusnya namun karena Sasuke masih marah dengannya menjadi beban buatnya. Karena didiamkan oleh Sasuke itu menyakitkan untuknya. Seperti saat ini, Hinata beberapa kali menggeser display handphone takut-takut ada _massage_ Sasuke yang ia lewatkan untuk dibalas sambil membuat resume mengenai jurusannya yang diberikan oleh panitia kampusnya dan dikumpulkan besok. Sasuke dan Hinata memang _off_ untuk melakukan _video call_ namun tidak untuk _massage._ Mereka harus tetap melakukan komunikasi setiap hari, saling mengabarkan keadaan dan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Masih marah ya?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum membalas _massage_ nya dari sejam yang lalu.

Ingin sekali ia menyusul Sasuke ke Tokyo sambil menjenguk kakaknya—Neji, ibu dan ayah serta adik perempuannya—hanabi. Namun kegiatan kampusnya belum selesai sehingga membuat keinginannya itu hanya akan menjadi sebatas keinginan belaka dan belum bisa ia wujudkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Hinata ingin menelpon Sasuke, tapi takut jika ia akan menganggu Sasuke.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. LDR-an membuatnya hilang semangat.

Tenten yang melihatnya, tersenyum geli kemudian terkekeh, "Kau merindukan pemuda tengik itu?" Ia membawa dua gelas coklat panas dan sekotak biscuit kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Terimakasih" Hinata meniup-niup asap yang mengepul dari coklat panas itu kemudian meminumnya perlaha-lahan

"Hmhm… aku sangat merindukannya" Hinata menerawang jauh

Gadis bercepol dua itu terkekeh lagi, "Kau dengan pemuda tengik itu, sedangkan aku harus terjebak di Suna. Aku mengejar kakakmu yang kini berada di universitas Tokyo. Aku belajar mati-matian agar bisa diterima disana. Tapi nyatanya?" Tenten mendesah kecewa kemudian meneguk coklat panasnya lagi.

Karena cinta memiliki pejuang dan cara berjuangnya masing-masing.

Udara malam hari di Suna cukup dingin. Hinata menghidupkan penghangat ruangan di apartemennya yang ukurannya sedang ini. Hanya ada satu kamar, dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang santai. Hinata memang sengaja untuk menyewa apartemen yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kampus agar memudahkan ia untuk ke kampus. Hinata menyewa apartemen ini sendiri, tidak bersama dengan Tenten, alasannya karena ia ingin hidup mandiri dan berjaga-jaga jika nanti Sasuke datang menjenguknya sehingga Sasuke bisa bermalam di apartemennya tanpa perlu khawatir.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Hinata membersihkan apartemennya setelah seminggu lebih tidak ia bersihkan karena kegiatan kampusnya. Masa orientasi kampusnya telah berakhir. Ada jeda waktu selama 2 hari untuk liburan sebelum memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang kejam. Dan Hinata memanfaatkan waktu liburannya untuk bermalas-malasan sebentar. Seperti malam ini, karena besok libur ia akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan menonton dorama kesukaannya hingga pagi menjelang.

Rambut violet sebahunya ia gulung ke atas hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu putih seperti porselen. Hinata terpaksa menggunakan _tanktop_ satu jari berwarna hijau tosca dan short pant berbahan kain berwarna coklat malam ini. Piyama biru bermotif beruang pemberian Sasuke terpaksa ia cuci karena terkena coklat panas beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sialnya ia hanya membawa satu piyama. Untung saja penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan, jadinya ia tidak perlu kedinginan malam ini.

 _ **Tok…tok…tok…**_

Hinata tertegun ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Ia tidak punya janji _hang out_ dengan Tenten malam ini.

 _ **Tok…tok…tok…**_

Ketukan pintunya semakin keras, membuat Hinata takut. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _ **Ckleeek….**_

"Sasuke!" Pekik Hinata ketika mendapati bahwa Sasuke lah yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat hingga Hinata harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau… bukankah jadwalmu tersisa dua hari lagi?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya ketika ia benar-benar melihat Sasuke di depannya

"Hmhm… kami mempercepat semuanya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi" Sasuke memeluk Hinata lagi

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Hinata tersenyum.

Ia bersyukur jika Sasuke baik-baik saja dan sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya. Ia senang jika Sasuke rela datang ke Suna yang jaraknya ber km-km dari Tokyo hanya untuk dirinya.

"Aku juga merindukan milikku" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata, kemudian menjilatinya hingga membuat Hinata geli.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memukul kecil lengan Sasuke. wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku lapar Hinata" Rengek Sasuke

Hinata memincingkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum mengejek, "Heeeyyy… padahal kau lelah, apa kau kuat?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau meragukanku?"

Hinata melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang lebih kuat"

"Siapa takut!"

Sasuke melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat beserta jaketnya. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata. Kecupan ringan itu kemudian berubah menjadi kecupan panas. Semua kerinduan selama sebulan terakhirnya tumpah melalui ciuman panas itu. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya menelisik ke dalam _tanktop_ Hinata dan ia mendelik kaget. "Kau… tidak memakai bra?" Tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman nakal oleh Hinata.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar saja" Bisik Hinata di telinga Sasuke kemudian menggigitnya. Perlakuan Hinata membuat adik kecil Sasuke menegang.

"Sialan kau Hinata!" Sasuke mengejar Hinata yang berlari menuju kamar.

 _ **Hmmhmmpphhh….**_

"Ahhh…Sasu—keeh" Rintih Hinata ketika Sasuke menjilat puting payudaranya yang sudah mengeras.

Hinata sudah polos sekarang tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berubah Hinata" Ucap Sasuke. "Payudaramu tetap kenyal dan berisi… aku menyukainya" Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya. Ia terus menjilati bahkan menghisap putih merah muda itu seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui. Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat lelaki dihadapannya begitu asik dengan kegiatannya. Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut raven Sasuke.

"Ahhhhkkk…" Desah Hinata ketika tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sasuke meraba kemaluannya.

Setelah puas menghisap payudara Hinata, Sasuke beralih ke bagian paling sensitive milik Hinata.

"Kau basah Hinata… jadi siapa yang menang, heh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan evil smriknya

Hinata yang malu kemudian membuang wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke arah kanan.

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sass—ukkeeeeee…" Jerit Hinata saat Sasuke menjilati kemaluannya. Sensasi geli, aneh dan enak datang disaat bersamaan.

"Aakkhh…"

"Kau menyukainya kan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat wanitanya menggeliat geli. Ia melihat Hinata membusungkan badannya menikmati setiap perlakuan yang ia lakukan.

Hinata meremas seprei kasurnya. "Cepat Sasuke… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aaakhhh…" Hinata mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya penuh peluh. Rambut panjangnya tergerai dan kusut. Semua tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Hinata makin sexy di mata Sasuke. tubuh yang proporsional. Payudara yang besar dari ukuran normal serta kenyal. Bibir yang tebal dan berwarna pink. Dan semua ini hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

"Kau siap Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke saat mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang ke kemaluan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk

 _ **Jlleeeebbb…**_

"SHIT!" Umpat Sasuke

"Kau begitu sempit Hinata"

"AAkhhh…" Lenguh Sasuke saat kejantanannya di jepit oleh rahim Hinata.

"Sakitt Sasukee" Ucap Hinata.

Hinata terengah-engah saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang menghujam rahimnya dengan sangat kuat.

Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa baru sebulan saja mereka tidak bercinta, rasa sakit di daerah kemaluannya karena kejantanan Sasuke yang ukurannya cukup besar itu bisa sesakit ini padahal mereka sudah sering melakukan _making out._

 _Hinata kehilangan keperawanannya setahun yang lalu saat ia masih berstatus siswa kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Sasuke saat itu masih kelas 2 SMA. Kejadian itu terjadi saat musim panas. Hinata yang waktu ini sengaja pergi ke rumah Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berenang ke pantai namun batal karena Sasuke harus tinggal sendiri di rumah karena kedua orang tua beserta kakak laki-lakinya pergi ke rumah kakek mereka karna sakit. Hinata yang merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian akhirnya Hinata menemaninya di rumah. Sepanjang siang yang panas itu mereka lalui hanya dengan membaca komik sambil menikmati minuman dingin pelepas dahaga. Kipas berwarna biru yang kepalanya berputar-berputar cukup membuat ruangan yang mereka tempati sedikit lebih sejuk._

" _Aku bosan Sasuke" Ucap Hinata sambil menelungkupkan komik di dadanya_

 _Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan bahan bacaannya._

" _Apa kau punya film Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton saja?" Usul Hinata_

 _Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia punya stock film yang belum selesai ia tonton. "Sepertinya kemarin Naruto meninggalkan beberapa dvd di kamarku"_

 _Hinata langsung berlari ke lantai 2, ke kamar Sasuke._

" _SASUKE!"_

 _Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamarnya ketika Hinata dengan histeris memanggilnya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata._

 _Sasuke melongo ketika ia sampai di depan kamarnya yang pintunya dengan sengaja tidak di tutup tadi oleh Hinata._

" _Ini aaapaaa—aa Sasssukee?" Tanya Hinata. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke ketika dari layar televise 18 inch milik Sasuke memutar adegan berkonten dewasa dari dvd yang Hinata putar._

 _Sumpah serapah Sasuke umpatkan ketika tau bahwa film yang Naruto berikan kepadanya adalah film blue._

" _Sialan kau Naruto" Umpat Sasuke dalam hati_

" _Jadi selama ini kalian menonton hal seperti ini saja, huh?" Masih dengan wajah semerah tomat Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajar Sasuke mengambil remote untuk mematikan televisi."Kalian masih dibawah umur" Lanjutnya_

 _Belum sempat ia menekan tombol merah, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikannya._

" _Jangan dimatikan Hinata" Ucap Sasuke_

 _Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung._

" _Aku belum pernah menonton hal seperti ini, bukankah tidak masalah jika kita menontonnya sekali,hm? Menonton hal seperti ini termasuk salah satu pembelajaran Hinata. Sistem reproduksi manusia, kau ingatkan? Pelajaran biologi" Ucap Sasuke mantap. Disaat seperti ini Sasuke bersyukur memiliki otak dengan tingkat kemampuan yang tinggi serta daya ingat yang kuat sehingga ia bisa gunakan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini._

 _Seolah tersihir dengan perkataan Sasuke, Hinata kemudian menaruh kembali remote di meja._

" _Baaikklaa—aah" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata_

 _Mereka berdua kemudian menonton adegan demi adegan dewasa yang terpampang jelas di layar televisi dengan ukuran besar itu dalam diam. Sesekali Hinata melirik bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika menonton adegan yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu. Jujur saja, Hinata belum pernah menonton hal-hal seperti ini. Hinata bukannya wanita yang naïf juga bodoh. Ia sering mendengar hal-hal seperti adegan yang mereka tonton itu lewat Ino. Ino mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia sudah pernah melakukan hubungan badan bersama Kakashi—kekasihnya yang terpaut umur 5 tahun lebih tua dari Ino. Hinata banyak mendengar bahwa banyak sekali sensasi aneh yang akan ditimbulkan ketika sudah pernah melakukannya. Dan sekali kau pernah melakukannya maka kau akan ketagihan. Begitulah pernyataan yang sering dilontarkan oleh Ino._

 _Pernah sesekali, Ino—sahabat Hinata menanyakan apakah ia sudah pernah bercinta dengan Sasuke. dengan malu-malu Hinata menjawab bahwa ia dan Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya. Selama setahun mereka pacaran, banyak hal yang mereka lakukan kecuali untuk satu hal itu. Hinata bukannya tidak mau melakukannya, itu semata-mata karena Sasuke tidak pernah mengajaknya. Apalagi mereka juga sama-sama masih berstatus sebagai pelajar. Tentu itu akan sangat beresiko._

 _Tiba-tiba suasana kamar Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Padahal pendingin ruangan sudah di set powerful._

 _Melihat adegan panas itu membuat bagian di antara selangkangan Hinata basah. tiba-tiba payudaranya menjadi keras. Apakah ia teransang? Tidak-tidak. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa gawat jika Sasuke menyadarinya._

 _ **Kyyyyaaaa….**_

 _Hinata berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menindihnya._

" _Sukee—ee" panggil Hinata takut-takut_

" _Aku menginginkannya Hinata" Pinta Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke melemah. Lewat amethystnya, Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke di penuhi oleh gairah dan nafsu._

" _Taapi Sasuke… kita masih sekolah. Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian" Tolak Hinata halus. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpa mereka berdua._

 _Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas._

 _ **Hhhmmmpphh…**_

" _Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu" Ucap Sasuke mencium kening Hinata_

" _Janji?" Tanya Hinata_

" _Janji" Ucap Sasuke serius_

 _Seolah tersihir dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan kemauan Sasuke. Mereka mencoba mempraktekkan pelajaran biologi itu secara langsung. Kamar Sasuke dengan nuansa biru menjadi saksi tempat mereka. Televisi yang masih memutar adegan blue itu sengaja tidak mereka matikan agar menjadi role model mereka. Baju kuning, short pants warna pastel milik Hinata dibiarkan berserakan di lantai. Begitu juga kaos putih milik Sasuke. mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun._

 _Rintihan demi rintihan Hinata keluarkan tanpa takut ada orang lain yang mendengar. Kegiatan panas yang dilakukan di musim panas benar-benar menjadi hal yang membahagiakan buat pasangan itu._

 _Dan sama seperti yang Ino katakan, ketika kau sudah pernah melakukannya sekali, maka kau akan kecanduan, kau akan ketagihan. Dan itu terjadi juga pada Hinata. Ia menjadi ketagihan dengan belaian Sasuke. ia sakit jika Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke. begitu juga dengan Sasuke._

"Akkhhh…aakhhh… aku akan keluar Sasuke" Ucap Hinata ketika Sasuke meningkatkan genjotannya

"AAkhhh.. kau begitu nikmat Hinata" Umpat Sasuke

"Aaaakkkkhhh…."Ucap Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Hinata kemudian tangan kanannya membelai wajah _chubby_ Hinata yang penuh dengan peluh selesai mereka bercinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata" Ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Hinata

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Suke-kun" Hinata tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke.

Dan malam yang dingin di Suna tidak membuat hati Hinata ikut mendingin. Ia bersyukur di malam yang dingin ini ada Sasuke yang menghangatkannya. Dan seperti rencana Hinata, besok pasti ia akan bangun kesiangan. Bukan karena lelah bergadang menonton dorama seperti rencana di awal, tapi karena lelah menghadapi Sasuke di ranjang.

 **TBC**

Kyyyaaaa _

Pertama kali buat fanfic lemon… _

Asem gak? Kalau gak asem, maapkeun aku yaahh…

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengerjap dan menggeliat di dalam selimut tebalnya. Jam weker di atas nakasnya masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Hari masih pagi namun Hinata sudah terbangun, padahal rencana awalnya ia ingin bangun siang hari ini. Namun tangan besar yang memeluk dari belakang membuatnya semangat untuk bangun lebih awal. Ia melihat wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya. Bulu mata Sasuke yang lentik menjadi salah satu daya tarik pemuda itu. Dengkuran kecil yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata terkekeh kecil. Salah satu kegiatan favorit Hinata sedari dulu adalah melihat Sasuke tidur dan kebiasaan Sasuke tidur dari dulu hingga sekarang ternyata tidaklah berubah. Hinata tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut dongker milik Sasuke hingga membuat pemiliknya menggeliat. Hinata bersyukur bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang bisa melihat Sasuke seperti ini dan ia tidak ingin membaginya kepada siapapun.

Ia melihat keadaan di kamarnya. Pakaian mereka berdua tergeletak dimana-mana. Ternyata kejadian tadi malam bukanlah fatamorgana yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat wajah Hinata kembali memanas. Padahal kegiatan _hot_ mereka di ranjang sudah mereka lakukan berkali-kali namun tetap saja membuat Hinata menjadi panas setiap mengingatnya.

Hinata menyingkap selimutnya,kemudian mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Selangkangan Hinata terasa perih dan sakit. Ini efek dari Sasuke yang menggila tadi malam. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur tertatih-tatih. Sebaiknya ia mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Kau sedang memasak apa Hinata, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dari belakang yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Aku sedang membuatkan omelet kesukaanmu, Sasuke"

Sasuke menggoda Hinata dengan meniup-niup telinga Hinata dan mencium tengkuk lehernya.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Hinata geli

"Kau membuatku tidak berkonsentrasi untuk memasak"

"Tapi aku ingin 'memakan'mu lagi Hinata" Rengek Sasuke

Hinata kemudian mematikan kompor mungil yang dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Masakan yang ia masak juga sudah tersaji dengan cantik di piring. Ia sengaja mengacuhkan Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata kesana kemari.

"Ayolah Hinata" Rengek Sasuke lagi

Hinata menghela nafasnya, sambil meletakkan piring berisi omelet dengan topping tomat kesukaan Sasuke, Hinata berkata "Kau seperti Boruto Sasuke" Boruto adalah keponakan Naruto yang baru berumur 5 tahun.

Sasuke mencibir, "Jarang-jarang aku bersikap manja padamu Hinata" Sasuke kemudian duduk di meja makan sambil menatap Hinata dengan kesal.

Hinata yang mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil pagi ini. Sasuke adalah tipikal pemuda yang irit bicara, wajahnya yang _cool_ sering membuat anak gadis seusianya jatuh hati padanya. Tapi hanya di depannya ia bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil yang hangat.

Dulu, waktu Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMA, hampir setiap hari ia harus bersabar, ia harus merelakan pemuda yang ia cintai dikejar-kejar oleh gadis lain. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut gadis-gadis genit yang menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menanggapi serius semua perlakuan dari gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya karena Sasuke tahu hanya Hinata yang bisa menembus pertahanan hatinya. Hinata juga tahu itu. Hinata ingin bersikap biasa-biasa saja tapi jika setiap hari ia harus melihat pemandangan itu, tentu saja membuatnya geram juga.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin memberitahu semua orang bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Ia ingin tapi tak bisa. Ia mau tapi tak mampu. Lidahnya kelu setiap ingin mengungkap bahwa ia dan Sasuke berpacaran. Tidak ada hal serius yang sebenarnya menjadi hambatan untuk Hinata mengungkapkan hubungan mereka tapi lagi – lagi ia ragu. Hinata tidak bisa menampik bahwa umurnya yang lebih tua dari Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung menjadi faktor kelunya lidah Hinata. Hinata hanya murid dengan kapasitas otak yang terbilang normal, tidak seperti Sakura yang _excellent._ Tidak juga seperti Sasuke yang jenius, bahkan sering sekali tugas Hinata malah Sasuke yang mengerjakannya. Paras Hinata juga kalah dengan Ino, _body_ apalagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Sasuke jika memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sasuke yang notabene primadona Konoha High School.

Hinata ingat sekali, setiap mereka pulang sekolah Sasuke ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Hinata layaknya pasangan kekasih yang lain tapi selalu ditepis oleh Hinata. Setiap mereka pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan sepeda, boncengan besi menjadi saksi bagaimana inginnya tangan Hinata bisa memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Bahkan Sasuke pernah mencibir bahwa boncengan sepeda miliknya lebih beruntung dari pinggangnya yang setiap hari bisa disentuh oleh tangan Hinata.

"Umur tidak bisa menentukan kedewasaan seseorang, Hinata. Walaupun aku lebih muda dari mu, tapi aku laki-laki. Dan tugas laki-laki adalah melindungi perempuan yang dicintainya"

Pernyataan Sasuke yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hinata. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat bersabar dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan Hinata. Setiap Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan kebenarannya, Hinata selalu menghalanginya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang bahwa ia menjalin kasih dengan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Ia mencintai Hinata dari dulu, bahkan sejak mereka berdua masih kanak-kanak. Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya ketika kedua orang tua dan Itachi tidak ada di rumah. Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya ketika ia sakit. Hinata adalah obat Sasuke. Hinata yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Hinata yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hinata yang selalu bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi anak kecil. Hanya melihat senyum Hinata sudah bisa membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat tanpa Sasuke sadari. Ia frustasi jika tidak bisa melihat Hinata sehari saja.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa kita pacaran setelah aku kuliah, hm?" Tawar Hinata

dulu saat ia melihat Sasuke marah karena ada salah satu seniornya yang kepergok memberikan bunga kepada Hinata.

Kilat mata Sasuke tajam. Ia tidak suka dengan tawaran Hinata. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata. Ia akan menunggu saat Hinata sudah kuliah untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

Dan ketika Hinata sudah mencicipi bangku kuliah, deklarasi dari bibir mungil Hinata belum juga terucap. Sasuke masih bersabar. Baginya saat ini, pernyataan itu tidak begitu penting asalkan Hinata bersamanya, asalkan Hinatanya tidak diusik.

Dan hingga detik ini, orang-orang hanya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata hanya sebatas sahabat masa kecil. Banyak orang yang terkadang begitu iri dengan persahabatan mereka dan yang mengetahui rahasia besar ini hanyalah sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Hinata dan Sasuke sedang bersantai sambil menonton film yang diputar dari DvD milik Sasuke yang Hinata bawa ke Suna. Hinata membelai surai dongker Sasuke yang sedang tidur di paha Hinata. Acara sarapan mereka sudah selesai sejam yang lalu. Sasuke juga tidak lupa untuk membantu Hinata membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring, baginya ia harus memanfaatkan waktunya yang begitu singkat di Suna ini bersama Hinata. Kegiatan apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan bisa menghabiskannya bersama Hinata.

 _ **Tok…tok…tok…**_

Hinata mendongak ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Ia mengernyit heran. Padahal ia tidak memiliki janji apapun hari ini. Bahkan janji dengan Tenten pun tidak.

"Siapa yang datang berkunjung hari ini Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, "Biar kulihat dulu"

Lewat lubang kecil ditengah pintu, Hinata mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan tidak sabaran

"Tenten! Sasuke…. Tenten, itu Tenten!" Hinata panik kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Kau harus bersembunyi ke kamar, ayo!" Hinata mendorong punggung Sasuke agar Sasuke mau masuk ke kamar. Namun sekuat apapun Hinata mendorong, Sasuke masih diam d itempat dan membuat Hinata semakin panik ketika ketukan pintu apartemennya semakin membabi buta

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Lalu jika Tenten kemari, mengapa aku harus bersembunyi? Bukannya ia sudah tahu hubungan kita?"

Hinata menggigit kuku jarinya, "Tenten tahu hubungan kita, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa kau menginap disini Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ia mengadu kepada Neji- _nii?_ Aku takut Neji- _nii_ marah dan melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke"

Keluarga Hinata memang masih sangat menjaga adat istiadat leluhur. Bagi mereka, laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah tidak boleh untuk tinggal satu atap yang sama. Dan lagi-lagi karena Sasuke, Hinata rela untuk melanggar adat istiadat di keluarganya itu.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti permintaan Hinata. Ia pergi menuju kamar Hinata, berdiam diri tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian hingga Tenten pergi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengumpat dan berkata kasar kepada Tenten yang telah menganggu waktu berharganya dengan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian bergegas merapikan semuanya agar Tenten tidak curiga terhadapnya. Sepatu milik Sasuke sengaja ia sembunyi di tempat yang aman. Ia mengecek lagi keadaan sekitar, setelah dirasa aman ia kemudian membuka pintu dan melihat Tenten sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Ia berdecak sebal, "Mengapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu untuk ku, huh? Kakiku sudah mati rasa" Ucap Tenten duduk di sofa kecil sambil memijat kakinya yang sakit

"Ada perlu aa—apa kau kesini Tenten?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Ia begitu gugup. Ia takut jika keberadaan Sasuke di apartemennya diketahui.

Tenten memicingkan matanya, ia melihat gelagat aneh dari Hinata namun buru-buru ditampiknya, "Kau ada waktu tidak besok?"

"Sepertinya tidak" Jawab Hinata. Sasuke berencana akan kembali ke Tokyo sore nanti, jadi besok adalah waktu _free_ bagi Hinata untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan.

Tenten kemudian bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Temani aku kencan buta yahh"

"Hee?" Hinata tersentak

"Kencan Buta?" Ulang Hinata namun buru-buru ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut-takut jika Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya sumringah. "Ayolah Hinata… temani aku yaahh, lagian kau tidak perlu takut. Sasuke tidak akan tahu kalau kau ikut kencan buta"

Wajah Hinata merah padam, "Aku hanya menemanimu Tenten. Aku tidak ikut acara seperti itu" Hinata kesal dengan Tenten. Mengapa sahabatnya itu ingin sekali menjurumuskan Hinata untuk ikut acara seperti itu. Bukankah Tenten tahu bahwa selama ini yang Hinata cintai hanya Sasuke.

Tenten berdecih, "Kau masih berharap banyak dengan bocah ingusan itu?" "Dia masih bocah Hinata… bocah, kau tidak cocok dengannya"

Hinata mendadak kesal, ia tidak suka Tenten menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke dihadapan Hinata, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sasuke, Tenten"

Tenten menghela nafas, "Oke, _fine…_ gara-gara Sasuke, kita jadi bertengkar seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja sebelum emosiku meledak-ledak hanya gara-gara bocah ingusan yang mungkin saja dia sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain di Tokyo. Kau harus hati-hati Hinata. Ini untuk kebaikan mu. Aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri, dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibandingkan Sasuke. Besok sore ku jemput"

Belum sempat Hinata menolak, Tenten sudah meninggalkan apartemennya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega karena Tenten tidak curiga apapun, namun kelegaannya seketika memudar ketika ia sadar bahwa Sasuke ada di dalam kamar dan mungkin saja mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar dengan sangat hati –hati.

Ia hendak memegang _knop_ pintu kamarnya namun Sasuke mendahuluinya. Wajah Hinata seketika menegang ketika melihat kilatan tajam dari _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Rahang tajamnya mengeras.

"Sasuke" Cicit Hinata

"…."

"Aku akan menolak ajakan Tenten" Ucap Hinata

"Bukannya itu memang seharusnya?" Jawab Sasuke dingin

"Sasuke" Panggil Hinata lagi

"Apakah aku harus tinggal disini sampai besok dan ikut bersamamu ke acara brengsek itu dan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa kau milikku, huh?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke harus balik ke Tokyo sore ini juga. Besok adalah hari pertama Sasuke sebagai murid senior. Sasuke akan memiliki banyak jadwal dan Hinata tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk kesuksesan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke ketinggalan pelajaran. Tahun ini menjadi tahun terpenting untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke… aku berjanji tidak akan ikut ke acara itu, aku berjanji"

"Kau… harus ku beri pelajaran Hinata" Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan amarah

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, kemudian mendorongnya ke kasur dengan kasar.

 _ **Bughhh….**_

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kasar. Dan Hinata yakin, sampai besok ia tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Naruto memutar-mutar _handphone_ slim berwarna hitam miliknya. Perkataan Sasuke kemarin membuatnya terusik. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Sakura. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke, bahwa mahasiswa Suna hari ini dan besok akan mendapatkan jatah libur sebelum memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang sesungguhnya. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Sakura sekedar berjalan-jalan dan sekaligus ingin mengutarakan perasaan pemuda bersurai kuning ini kepada si gadis _buble gum._

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengetik pesan di _whatsapp_ kemudian ia hapus lagi. Mengapa mengirim pesan kepada Sakura lebih menegangkan daripada bertemu dengan Tsunade Sensei? Ia menghela nafas gusar sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dadanya membuncah hebat, banyak sekali pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang akan ia layangkan kepada gadis bersurai emerald yang sudah disukainya selama dua tahun itu. Tapi semakin banyak ia menggebu ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan kepada gadis itu secepat itu juga rasa kekhawatirannya muncul. Jika seperti ini terus, Naruto harus memilih yang mana? Selama ini Naruto selalu memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Memastikan bahwa gadis bunga Sakura itu selalu aman. Melihat tawa yang terukir di wajah kaku yang bahkan bisa Naruto hitung dengan jari. Naruto akan selalu mengawasi gadis itu agar tidak ada air mata di pelupuk matanya. Klasik memang namun itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di SMA Konoha, hal pertama yang menjadi daya tariknya adalah warna rambut milik gadis itu. Pink. Merah muda. Seperti Sakura—bunga kesukaan ibu Naruto—Kushina. Namun dibalik indahnya rambut milik gadis itu tersimpan kepedihan. Gadis itu terlalu kaku. Gadis itu terlalu _perfeksionis._ Ia selalu belajar, belajar dan belajar hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain bahkan untuk menyapa teman-teman di kelasnya pun ia tidak sempat. Karena hal inilah Sakura menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, ia jarang bergaul bahkan hampir tidak memiliki teman. Bukankah itu terlalu menyedihkan jika setiap hari kita selalu berpusat pada satu hal terus-menerus? Padahal banyak hal di luar yang masih banyak belum kita ketahui. Masih banyak hal yang mampu membuat kita tertawa bahagia ataupun hanya untuk tersenyum tipis. Masih banyak hal yang mampu memberikan kita pelajaran. Masih banyak hal juga yang bisa membuat kita menangis. Ya kan? Naruto tahu bahwa cita-cita Sakura adalah menjadi dokter dan ia harus belajar mati –matian hingga melupakan keadaan sekitarnya, melupakan kebahagiaannya dan secara tidak langsung juga merebut waktu masa mudanya.

Naruto tidak ingin Sakura terus-menerus hanya berdiam di dalam _box_ nya sendiri. Naruto ingin Sakura keluar dan melihat dunia luar yang jauh lebih indah dari dunia miliknya itu. Naruto ingin Sakura menikmati waktu masa mudanya seperti anak gadis yang lain. Bukankah masa muda memang masa yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup mu? Masa yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau ulangi lagi dalam hidupmu.

Jemari Naruto mengetik pesan lalu dikirimnya kepada Sakura.

 _ **Sabtu ini kau ada acara?**_

Lima belas menit Naruto menunggu balasan. Naruto sudah hapal betul bagaimana Sakura. Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku kedokterannya hingga melupakan bahwa bergaul dengan teman-teman itu juga perlu.

 _ **Sepertinya tidak… kenapa?**_

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

 _ **Mau ke taman bermain bersamaku?**_

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat menunggu _whatsapp_ dari Sakura. Ia belum pernah mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mengajak gadis _buble gum_ itu. Nyali Naruto terlalu ciut untuk mengajak gadis itu pergi padahal Gaara, Sai bahkan Sasuke sudah sering memberikannya cara bagaimana mengajak cewek jalan. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto tidak pernah se deg-degan ini jika mengajak cewek jalan. Mengapa semuanya berbeda ketika bersama Sakura? Bahkan Naruto harus berpikir keras hingga mengeluarkan energy yang banyak untuk bisa dekat dengan Sakura.

 _ **Baiklah…**_

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara bahagia ketika Sakura menerima ajakannya. Hanya 3 suku kata mampu membuat Naruto bahagia. Ternyata benar pepatah yang sering ia lihat di _timeline_ IG miliknya, terkadang bahagia itu diciptakan dari hal-hal yang sederhana.

 _ **Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5 sore**_

Naruto kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka lemari bajunya dan mengecek baju mana yang akan ia gunakan saat bertemu dengan Sakura. Hari sabtu dua hari lagi namun mengapa dari sekarang Naruto merasakan gugup?

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk chap ini gak ada Lemonnya yaakkk _

Ternyata membuat cerita Lemon tidak semudah saat membaca cerita lemon huhuhu #curcol

Jangan berpikir keras untuk cerita ini yaa… cerita ini gak berat2 seperti ceritaku yang lain kok jadi baca sambil ngemil gak masalah loo yaaa….wkwkwkwk #digampar readers

Akhir kata, VOMENT please

Ditunggu chap selanjutnyaa yaaa…

 _Salam Hangat,_

 _Ryeonae/Ilaasasuhinachan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membawa se _bucket_ mawar merah di tangannya sambil sesekali menatap jalanan yang ramai disabtu sore. Ia berada di depan gapura tinggi yang di tengah-tengahnya bertuliskan _Tokyo Disneyland_. Pemuda tan itu masih menunggu Sakura yang belum juga muncul. Harusnya Naruto berjanji untuk menjemput gadis itu. Awalnya Sakura meng iyakan tawaran Naruto tapi beberapa jam lalu tiba-tiba Sakura memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat agar ia tidak usah dijemput. Alasannya karena Sakura ingin ke toko buku dulu sebelum pergi ke taman bermain.

Naruto menatap _bucket_ di tangan sambil tersenyum. Mawar yang indah namun juga berduri. Sama persis seperti Sakura. Indah namun sangat sulit ia raih.

Wajah Naruto mendadak sumringah ketika menemukan gadis beriris emerald itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Sakura melihat dirinya.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat ketika Naruto memberikannya se _bucket_ mawar merah.

"Aku melihat _florist_ ketika menuju kemari. Langsung saja ku beli beberapa tangkai bunga mawar ini untukmu. Ini bukan kesengajaan lohh!" Ucap Naruto mengelak, padahal ia memang sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari untuk membelikan Sakura bunga

"Mengapa kau tidak membelikanku bibitnya saja? Setidaknya aku bisa membawanya ke Suna, menanamnya di sana dan menunggunya hingga berbunga"

Naruto tertegun. Sakura adalah gadis satu-satunya yang meminta bibit bunganya langsung daripada bunga itu sendiri. Ia kemudian tertawa. Kening Sakura mengernyit, "Ada yang aneh?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak… aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Dibandingkan dengan bunganya, kau malah memilih bibitnya"

Sakura menatap bunga mawar pemberian Naruto, "Setidaknya dengan bibit itu bisa menggantikan dirimu ketika aku berada di Suna nanti. Sehingga aku tidak akan kesepian lagi" Sakura tersenyum dan menyebabkan kedua iris emerladnya tenggelam.

Pipi Naruto memanas. Ia tersipu kemudian menggaruk tenguknya. Gugup. Jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa dengan cepat. Ia yang memberikan Sakura bunga namun mengapa ia yang tersipu malu?

Naruto berdehem mengusir kegugupannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke sekitar. Banyak _couple_ yang juga menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk pergi ke tempat bermain sama seperti yang Naruto dan Sakura lakukan saat ini. Tapi tunggu… apakah mereka juga bisa disebut dengn _couple?_

"Kapan kita masuknya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

Naruto mengambil karcis di saku celana denimnya dan menunjukkan kepada Sakura. "Ayo!" Sakura yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Naruto mendadak berhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda yang memiliki kumis tipis-tipis di bagian _philtral_ itu.

"Pelan-pelan Sakura!" Jawab Naruto terkekeh. Gadis buble gum ini seperti tidak pernah ke taman bermain saja.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya"

"Heeehh?"

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Aneh ya? Gadis kuliah seperti ku belum pernah kesini. Aku merasa iri dengan anak kecil itu" Sakura menatap anak kecil yang berjalan sambil memegang permen kapas di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergandengan dengan tangan sang ayah.

Naruto menepuk puncak kepalanya ringan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Daijoubu… walaupun terlambat setidaknya kamu kesini kan? Daripada tidak sama sekali. Hari ini kau harus kembali menjadi anak kecil. Coba lah semua permainan disini. Teriaklah sesuka hatimu. Kalaupun ingin menangis, lepaskan. Itu lebih baik dari pada kau pendam, oke!" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hmmm… arigatou ne Naruto-kun" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Ia tersenyum haru.

Setengah berlari mereka pun menuju wahana yang sangat ingin mereka mainkan.

Sasuke mengamati beberapa murid putri yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan basket dari arah jendela kelasnya. Ia merasa mengalami _déjà vu_. Dulu, tepatnya setahun yang lalu dengan posisi yang sama ia melihat Hinata dan teman-temannya sedang berolahraga. Dari arah jendela ia bisa melihat senyum manis gadis berkulit putih itu ketika sukses memasukkan bola ke ring atau ketika gadis berambut panjang itu merasa kesal saat bolanya direbut. Sungguh pemandangan itu membuat hati Sasuke menjadi hangat. Itulah menjadi alasan mengapa ia sangat suka duduk di dekat jendela hingga saat ini meskipun yang sekarang ia lihat bukan gadisnya. Seperti kata orang, hal terbaik yang dimiliki setiap orang adalah kenangan, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dengan memutar kembali kenangan akan Hinata di dalam otaknya sudah membuat ia bahagia, ya setidaknya ia bisa melewati pelajaran matematika yang berlangsung sekarang dengan perasaan senang dan membuat waktu akan cepat berlalu.

 _ **Plukkkk….**_

Sasuke meringis. Kapur putih sebesar jari manisnya sukses membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Apakah jawaban dari soalku ada di luar jendela, Uchiha sasuke-san?"

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Kakashi—guru matematika mereka yang gemar menggunakan masker saat mengajar, berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya memang tidak mengeluarkan mimik marah atas kelakuan Sasuke, namun tidak dengan aura yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Semua murid di kelas itu terdiam. Bahkan Shikamaru, yang suka tidur di kelas tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

"Berdirilah! Kerjakan soal di papan ini. Sepertinya kegiatan melamun mu sudah memberikan jawaban atas soalku yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh teman-temanmu"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Semua siswa menunduk dan menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Mereka bahkan menahan nafas dan menelan ludah mereka ketika melihat Sasuke menjawab soal yang menurut mereka susah itu dengan santai. Tidak tampak adanya jeda dari tangan lihainya yang membawa kapur putih itu menyelesaikan soal.

Sasuke kembali ke mejanya. Semua siswa terdiam. Kakashi mengamati jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa menyalin jawaban Sasuke di buku kalian"

Semua murid memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Sasuke.

Masih dalam wajah _stoicnya_ Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum simpul

"Kau menyelamatkan kami, bro!" Gaara berbicara dengan gaya khas anak muda jaman sekarang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

 _Keluarga Uchiha memang dilahirkan sebagai keluarga jenius. Camkan itu!_

"Uchiha-san! Setelah istrirahat jam pertama, tolong temui aku di ruang guru. Ajak juga anggota bandmu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Sasuke mengangguk hormat sebagai jawaban. Dan Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas setelah bel berbunyi tiga kali.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kakashi sensei bicarakan pada kita, huh? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan jadwal latihan atau rekaman?" Tanya Naruto sambil meniup-niup ramen cup yang uap panasnya masih mengepul.

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. Ia melihat kumpulan murid perempuan yang sedang bergerombol menikmati bento di bawah pohon sakura dari atap sekolah.

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung dan mereka memilih untuk istirahat di atap sekolah. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi dan jarang digunakan oleh siswa lainnya. Karena memang selain sepi, mereka juga menghindar dari beberapa murid yang akan meminta tanda tangannya mereka. Mereka bukannya sombong, hanya kegiatan itu sedikit merepotkan untuk mereka yang notabene memang anak-anak yang acuh tak acuh kecuali Naruto.

Mereka bersyukur bahwa lagu-lagu yang mereka ciptakan sendiri akan masuk dapur rekaman. Bahkan mereka sempat tak percaya bahwa untuk orang-orang sekelas mereka yang notabene masih anak SMA sudah mampu untuk debut. Mereka juga sangat berterimakasih karena tanpa bantuan teman-teman mereka di satu sekolah ini, mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak yang ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan dari mereka. Tapi ada saat dimana mereka juga butuh privasi, butuh waktu untuk menyendiri bukan?

Sai tetap dalam dunianya sendiri. Menggambar komik yang menjadi obsesi selanjutnya setelah bermain musik.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, jangan tanyakan lagi apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menggurutu karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya.

Sasuke sedari tadi masih sibuk mengamati layar handphone yang di genggamnya. Sejak tadi malam Hinata belum mengabarinya dan itu membuatnya hatinya gusar. Dua hari yang lalu ia telah kembali dari Suna dengan keadaan yang masih marah terhadap Hinata. Padahal ia sudah memberi Hinata 'pelajaran' agar Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pemilik dari hati dan tubuh dari gadis indigo itu. Sasuke juga tidak segan memberi bukti dari kepemilikan atas Hinata itu dibagian-bagian tubuh gadis itu. Mungkin saja dari dua hari yang lalu, saat pergi ke kampus Hinata menggunakan syal untuk menutupi bekas-bekas itu. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata tidak akan berkhianat. Hinata juga sudah meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semuanya terlalu berlebihan. Hinata hanya untuk Sasuke! begitu ucap Hinata. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke masih gusar. Ia tidak tenang.

 _Apakah ini efek dari hormone masa muda?_

"Bukankah itu Karin?" Gaara menunjuk arah gadis itu dengan dagunya.

"Mana? Oh ya! Itu benar dia" Naruto menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. "Bukankah dia sudah pindah setahun yang lalu?" Sai menimpali "Buat apa ia kembali lagi?"

"Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak!" Shikamaru bangun dari kegiatan santainya. Walaupun ia memejamkan matanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak tertidur.

Semua menyetujui hal itu.

"Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini, karena ada satu hal yang sangat penting dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa merahasiakan ini terlalu lama" Wajah Kakashi masih terlihat datar namun binar di matanya meletup-letup.

"Apa itu sensei? Apakah kita mendapat liburan gratis?" Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bersemangat

Gaara mencibir, "Apakah liburan tiga hari yang lalu masih belum puas buatmu Naruto,huh?"

Naruto hanya nyengir.

Kakashi menurunkan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Semuanya merasa heran bahkan Naruto melongo tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, ya walaupun aslinya ia memang anak yang irit bicara. Fiiollaaaa… untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun belakangan mereka diajar oleh Kakashi, pria 30 tahunan itu membuka maskernya yang selama ini telah menjadi _outfit_ favoritnya.

"Otsuka entertainment memajukan waktu rekaman kalian" Binar di wajah kakunya terlihat jelas

"Yattaaaa!" Naruto bersorak. Kepalan tangannya meninju-ninju di udara saking senangnya

"Kita berhasil, _man_!" Ucap Gaara, suaranya dibuat-buat hingga sama persis dengan bintang _film_ barat yang ia tonton bersama saudara laki-lakinya—Kankorou.

Semua senang mendengar kabar baik itu. Senyum senang juga muncul di wajah Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Hinata. Gadisnya itu pasti juga bahagia mendengar kabar ini.

"Dan hebatnya lagi, salah satu producer terbaik di agensi itu bersedia membantu kalian dalam proses rekaman" Kakashi bersemangat dan sangat senang melihat beberapa murid yang berdiri di depannya ini telah mewujudkan salah satu mimpi mereka.

Melihat anak didiknya bersemangat seolah mengembalikan jiwa mudanya lagi. kakashi, selain sebagai guru matematika ia juga bertugas sebagai guru untuk pelajaran musik di sekolah ini. Dan bertemu mereka—murid yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar di depannya ini telah memutar kembali waktu-waktu bahagianya saat duduk di bangku sekolah.

Dulu, dulu sekali ia punya kesukaan dan mimpi yang sama dengan anak didiknya ini. Suka bermain musik dan ingin sekali musiknya masuk dapur rekaman. Dapur rekaman itu seperti surga bagi seorang pemusik. Dan untuk masuk ke dalam surga itu butuh perjuangan yang berat dan panjang.

Kesukaannya pada musik tidak lantas membuatnya meraih mimpinya. Mungkin ia dan anak didiknya ini memiliki impian yang sama namun ternyata yang menjadi perbedaan adalah perjuangannya.

Kakashi mengakui bahwa perjuangannya dulu bersama anggota bandnya tidak sekeras dengan perjuangan muridnya saat ini. Mereka hanya bermain-main saja, tidak serius sama sekali. Dan wajar jika mereka tidak bisa mencicipi bagaimana manis dan pahit masuk dunia rekaman. Dan akhirnya Kakashi mengubur impiannya itu dalam-dalam bersama putaran sang waktu hingga kini.

Dan bertemu mereka seolah membuka kembali lembaran semangat baru buat Kakashi. Kebahagiaan muridnya juga kebahagiaan untuknya. Dan melihat muridnya telah mewujudkan impian mereka secara tidak langsung membuat impian Kakashi juga menjadi nyata.

"Minggu depan kalian akan rekaman"

Semua bersorak gembira. Guru-guru lain yang mendengarkan juga ikut mengucapkan selamat dan bertepuk tangan atas salah satu prestasi yang membuat nama sekolah menjadi harum.

Masih dengan raut wajah senangnya Kakashi menambahkan, "Producer terkenal itu adalah ayah salah satu dari teman kalian, apa kalian tidak mengenalnya?"

Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru saling memandang kemudian menggeleng

"Baiklah akan ku suruh ia masuk" Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu ruang guru.

"Kaariinn?" Sai membulatkan matanya

"Konniciwa Sai-kun" Ucap gadis bersurai merah itu sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun gadis berkacamata itu berbicara dengan Sai namun iris merahnya malah menatap Sasuke dengan intens

"Karin adalah anak dari Orichimaru, producer yang akan membantu kalian"

Bahu mereka menegang. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Onyxnya menatap tajam Karin yang Sasuke yakini bahwa senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat. _Ueeekk!_ Sasuke mendadak mual

"Dan hebatnya lagi. Karin akan menjadi manager kalian selama ia berada di Tokyo"

Naruto menutup mulutnya. "Tidak mungkin!" cicitnya

"Aku tidak mau ia menjadi manager kami, sensei!" Jawab Sasuke tajam.

Karin masih memasang senyumnya. Kakashi membulatkan iris beda warnanya itu. "Tidak bisa Sasuke! Orichimaru tidak akan membantu kalian jika anaknya tidak menjadi manager kalian"

Gaara hanya bisa menepuk tangan muak, "Waaahh… dasar ular!"

Karin mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli kemudian mengamati kuku-kukunya yang telah dicat warna tosca.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau aku menjadi manager kalian, aku akan menelpon papa untuk segera mencabut kontrak kalian. Tenang saja ini perkara mudah"

Semua mengepalkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi mereka harus berurusan dengan gadis ular ini.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin ia menjadi menager kami sensei. Persetan dengan kontrak dapur rekaman! Aku tidak peduli!" Sasuke mengepal tangannya. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah. Jika saja ia tidak berada di ruang guru, mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah memukul meja hingga tidak berupa lagi.

"Kau jangan egois Sasuke! Hanya karena kau tidak ingin Karin menjadi manager bandmu, lantas kau membuat impian teman-temanmu menjadi terkubur, huh? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu! Turunkan sedikit ego Uchihamu, tuan Sasuke!"

Kepalan Sasuke makin kencang saat ia melihat Karin tersenyum puas di belakang. Ia kemudian melihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya pasti tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis merah di depan mereka. Tapi saat ini kartu as mereka dibawa oleh gadis bermata empat itu. Sial! Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik.

Akhirnya dengan helaian nafas panjang dan tanpa berpikir lagi karena walaupun di pikirkan berulang kali pun hasilnya tetap akan sama, "Baiklah.. kami setuju bahwa Karin akan menjadi manager kami"

 _ **Kkkkkyaaaaaaaa…..**_

Karin berteriak dan kemudian berlari memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku jalang!" Bisik Sasuke

Namun Karin masih saja menempel. Ia kemudian berbisik ke telinga Sasuke, " _See…_ sesuai janjiku aku akan kembali lagi Sasuke. Kembali untuk merebutmu dari gadis cengeng itu. Dan kita lihat saja nanti dengan atau tanpa ijinmu sekalipun, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku" Karin mencium pipi Sasuke tiba-tiba

Onyx Sasuke melebar, "Kau!"

Karin hanya cekikikan, "Ku tunggu kalian di rumah ku" Ia mengedipkan matanya kepada Sasuke dan pamit kepada Kakashi lalu berlalu dan menghilang saat pintu ruangan guru tertutup.

Sahabat Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah lagi dengan gadis rubah itu! Walaupun kini kartu as kita sedang ia bawa! Aku mohon kita harus percaya satu sama lain" Ucap Naruto

Semuanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke kini berpikir keras, haruskah ia menceritakan kejadian hari ini dengan Hinata?

 **TBC**

 **Yeeeaaaayyyy! Chapter 3 udah update. Maapkeun untuk chap ini nggak ada lemon yaa gesss… aku lagi mencari ilham untuk membuat lemon yang asem, karena jujur saja aku tidak ahli untuk membuat, aku hanya expert dalam hal membaca *uppss**

 **Aku sangat mengharapkan kalian untuk memberikan masukan tentang cerita abal-abal ku ini. Buat para silent reader, oh c'mon tunjukkan diri kalian pada ku. Ayo kita berteman dan bertukar ide. Yayayaya…**

 **Buat yang waktu ini nanya nama akun wattpadku, nama akun wattyku RyeoNae. Bisa follow yaa ntar aku follback kok**

 **Oyaa, maenan ke cerita ku yang lain yuk, masih dengan pairing SasuHina kita kok. Judulnya Save Me. Masih on going. Ku tunggu coment'an kalian yaa…**

 **Jaa nee,**

 **Kiss kiss kiss**

 **RyeoNae/ilaasasuhinachan**


End file.
